


burn

by Susanisfantastic



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is stupid, Alexander-centered, Angelica is Eliza's first defender, Angst, F/M, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, betsey - Freeform, burn ale historycznie, trigger warning: character burning themselves
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: Trzeci huragan w życiu Alexandra Hamiltona nazywał się Elizabeth Hamilton. I akurat ten jeden, Alexander przywiódł na siebie samowolnie.





	burn

Do salonu sprowadził go zapach dymu i niepokój. Dom był dziwnie wyciszony. Po ostatnich rewelacjach spodziewał się nieco innej reakcji. Nawet nieustanny bieg najmłodszych pociech po schodach nie odbijał się na zmęczonym umyśle Alexandra. Tak jakby bagnet przebił całe życie, jakie znajdywało się w nowojorskim domu Hamiltonów.

Uchylając drzwi Alexander spostrzegł siedzącą na dywanie Elizę. Tego wieczoru zrezygnowała z kosztownych upięć, pozwalając ciemnym lokom opaść swobodnie na ramiona. Czyniło to ją z pozoru młodszą i delikatniejszą. Z suknią odwiniętą jak najdalej płonącego kominka, zdawała się być zatopiona we własnych myślach.

\- Betsey? – zapytał Alexander neutralnie, nieco zaniepokojony. Kobieta na podłodze zamarła, a on dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że trzyma kawałek pergaminu nad płomieniem. Nie wypuściła go jeszcze, a znajomy głos męża powstrzymał ją przed tym do czasu, gdy papier sam zajął się ogniem. Pozwoliła mu spłonąć, upuszczając resztę w kominek nim płomień dotknął jej ręki.

Westchnęła cicho.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Jej głos dźwięczał zimnem, tak odmiennym od zawsze obecnej troski bądź subtelnej słodyczy. Alexander zrobił krok w przód, chcąc się do niej zbliżyć, ale wstrzymał się. Nawet zatopiona myślami w ogniu Elizabeth zdawała się wiedzieć dokładnie, co zamierza. Przełknął ślinę, czując ścisk w gardle i nie był to kołnierz.

\- Radzę ci nie podchodzić, o ile nie chcesz ucierpieć – zaznaczyła, odwracając się wreszcie. Mimo iż widział ją tysiące razy, w tamtym momencie zapomniał jak oddychać.

Jej twarz była nienaturalnie blada, a usta w kontraście zdawały się czerwieńsze. Spróbowała wstać, zbierając w dłoniach fałdy najbardziej skromnej ze swoich sukien; tej, którą przywiozła wraz z resztą wspomnień z Albany. Być może gdyby nie zachwiała się i nie przytrzymała gzymsu, Alexandrowi nie przyszłoby do głowy, jak krucha jest jego żona. A była krucha. Widział to, gdy wstała wyprostowana, a jej okolona ciemnymi splotami twarz biła jak diament z mroku. Opieka nad dziećmi i lata kładły się na jej ramionach ciężarem, który on, zamiast dźwigać razem z nią, powiększył dziesięciokrotnie.

Ciemne oczy Elizabeth emanowały niezaprzeczalną siłą, nawet gdy wypełniały je łzy.

\- Elizo, najdroższa... - zaczął instynktownie, z niejakim zaniepokojeniem, lecz pani Hamilton, jego prawowita małżonka, zdawała się właśnie rozważać, czy nie rzucić w niego pogrzebaczem.

\- Twoje słowa mnie nie przekupią – ostrzegła, nie tracąc powagi, nie mięknąc ani na chwilę. – Nie mają znaczenia, ponieważ nie wiem, kim jesteś. Czuję, jakbym rozmawiała z obcym, chociaż wiem, że wyglądasz jak człowiek, którego poślubiłam.

Pierwszy raz od dawna Alexander Hamilton nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Rozmawiałam z Angeliką. Na pewno chciałbyś wiedzieć, co powiedziała moja siostra – kontynuowała Eliza, oddalając się od kominka ze swoim ulubionym listem w ręce i podchodząc do okna, by spojrzeć na poszarzały jak popiół nieboskłon. – Tak, ona też już wie. Wszyscy wiedzą. Poparzyły cię ambicje, czy instynkty? – Bez wahania przedarła list na pół, tak jak on wcześniej jej serce. Alexander rozpoznał własne pismo, a na ten akt oczy rozszerzyły mu się wpół ze zdziwienia i pewnego głębokiego przerażenia. Dobitność i panika przebijała się przez wszystko.

\- Proszę... – zdołał wyszeptać, nie wiedząc, czy prosi o litość, czy przebaczenie. Raczej oba.

Zignorowała go.

Stanowczym krokiem przemierzyła salon i znalazła się z powrotem przy kominku, pozwalając pochłonąć i tę wiadomość od niewiernego męża jakimś starożytnym bóstwom zniszczenia i pogardy.

\- Zamiast pomyśleć, rozważyć, wolisz krzyczeć, rzucać się pochopnie w ten morderczy wir. I do czego to doprowadziło, spójrz. – Kolejna porcja emocji i czułości poszła na podpałkę. Alexander przeczuwał trzeci huragan swojego życia. – Co zostało z Alexandra Hamiltona, pułkownika, prawnika, założyciela Banku Narodowego, człowieka, który ślubował mi miłość aż po grób? Roztrzęsiony pisarz, bojący się ludzi, z których sam zrobił sobie wrogów? Jak oni zmieszają go z błotem? Pozwoliłeś sobie wejść w głowę.

\- A ja, Alexandrze? Gdzie ja w tym wszystkim byłam, gdy ją tu wpuściłeś? A dzieci? Jestem przekonana, że Philip jest dumny z takiego ojca – prychnęła, ale jej wzrok ani razu nie spoczął na nim bezpośrednio. Nie była w stanie na niego patrzeć i mówić co siedziało w jej sercu, zbyt mocno dławił się w niej głos, zbyt gorące były łzy na jej policzkach.

\- Ale gdzie tu duma, jeśli wypisujesz takie zdania? – zerknęła na niego w końcu, wyginając usta. Wyraz twarzy Alexandra napełnił ją rozbawioną boleścią. – Żałośnie się to czyta, w porównaniu z tymi pięknymi akapitami, które składałeś mi w hołdzie. Doprawdy, straciłeś swoją elokwentność, _mój drogi._ Och, ale kto będzie o tym wiedział.

Niespodziewana zmiana, lekkość, zdawała się szaleńcza. Alexander jakby otrzeźwiał, podchodząc do Elizy, chcąc złapać jej dłoń, odsunąć od szalejącego ognia. Elizabeth widząc to pchnęła pozostałe koperty w płomienie, nie oglądając się na syk nakarmionego kominka.

– Nikt. Zapamiętają cię jako roztrzęsionego pracoholika, niewiernego męża i kłamliwego hipokrytę, a mnie jako mężobójczynię, jeśli spróbujesz do mnie teraz podejść. – Gorycz rozlała się w ciemnych oczach. Alexander opuścił dłonie wyciągnięte w jej kierunku. Bolała go jej rozpacz, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję to odwrócić. Nie napisał nic, co miało na celu jej cierpienie. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie brał jej pod uwagę w tym działaniu. Miała być bezpieczna. Zapomniał tylko, że nierozerwalnie jest związana z jego osobą, tak długo, jak byli małżeństwem. Dał się zaślepić. Od początku był ślepy.

Ale właśnie dlatego, że była jego żoną, jej słowa bolały najmocniej.

\- Nie wiem, co tu jeszcze robisz. – Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na jej pociemniałe od gniewu oblicze. Jej palce powędrowały do obrączki ślubnej, którą czasem z nerwów pocierała, jakby dla ukojenia zmysłów i uspokojenia umysłu. – Nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca. Ani w tym domu, ani w moim sercu.

Jakby na potwierdzenie stanowczości swoich słów cisnęła obrączkę w płomienie. Alexander zrobił ruch, jakby chciał uratować pierścionek, ale już żar tańczył na złotej talii.

\- Betsey! – Ogromne błaganie wyzierało z jego oczu. – Ja cię wysłuchałem, tak, masz rację, popełniłem błąd, ale proszę, wysłuchaj mnie...

Marmurowa twarz kobiety nie drgnęła, gdy wskazała mu drzwi, gestem równie ciężkim, co sąd ostateczny.

\- Wyjdź z tego domu. Utraciłeś prawo przebywania tu. – Wydawało się, że zmalał w jej oczach. Mizerny to był widok – A i jeszcze jedno. Nie nazywaj mnie Betsey. Czułe słówka nie są odpowiednie dla żmij.

Po tym cała nadzieja z jego oblicza uleciała. Pozostała martwota, która owszem, głęboko cięła jej serce, ale by je uratować musiała zachować siły. Dlatego dopiero gdy drzwi trzasnęły nieodwołalnie, Eliza padła na podłogę i niewiele myśląc rzuciła się do kominka, by ocalić obrączkę. Płomienie paliły jej skórę za karę naiwności i nieopanowania, a zęby zdołały przeciąć wargę, nim rozgrzany, ale nienaruszony, dzięki Bogu, metal upuściła na podłogę przed paleniskiem.

Opadła obok, niemal mdląc od tego wszystkiego; bólu, zdrady, głupoty i cierpienia. Zaczęła płakać, bezgłośnie i urywanie. Przełykała słone łzy i krew, roztrzęsionym oddechem chuchając na poparzone dłonie. Wiedziała, że nie połamała sobie kości, ale fala igieł była tak silna, że przez chwilę nie była u zmysłów.

Nie miała pojęcia jak wiele czasu minęło, gdy znalazła ją Angelica. Starsza siostra wiedziała już wcześniej, że coś się kroi. Niemal gorzko pogratulowała sobie wyczucia, gdy w jej dłonie wpadł pamflet Reynolds.

W tym momencie, zachowując chłodny umysł i nie dając się panice, posłała natychmiast po doktora, by opatrzył jej roztrzęsioną siostrę. Wydawało się to naturalne, chociaż oddałaby wszystko, by tragedia się nie wydarzyła. By Eliza była szczęśliwa i miała lojalnego w zupełności męża. Ale Angelica była starsza, musiała opiekować się rodzeństwem, jeśli jej potrzebowali. Zwłaszcza, gdy potrzebowali jej tak mocno.

Nie zamierzała opuszczać siostry na krok, póki sytuacja emocjonalna Elizy nie będzie na tyle przyzwalająca, chociaż nie traktowała tego jako ciężar. Martwiła się jedynie, czy jej najbliższa siostra nie popełniła błędu, pozostawiając małżonka przy życiu.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nikt nie może wiedzieć – szeptała Eliza, gdy Angelica podtrzymywała jej głowę i z gotującym się sercem powtarzała, żeby się uspokoiła, bo zaraz przyjdzie lekarz. – Nie jestem słaba. Nie.

\- Nie jesteś, kochana siostro. Znam wielu słabych ludzi, a ty zdecydowanie się do nich nie zaliczasz – ukoiła ją Angelica, patrząc z boleścią na popękaną skórę. W jej umyśle szalał huragan.

**Author's Note:**

> napisałam to cholernie dawno, wiem, że są nieścisłości historyczne ale po prostu chciałam napisać tę konfrontację, zwłaszcza, że (uh, ship rant) jest dobrym protoplastą dla innej sceny palenia listów (jeśli kiedykolwiek napiszę długi fik to na pewno chcę to tam dodać). Okej, a szczerze, ten shot to też mój debiut polubienia Elizy. Także gratulujemy mi wyjścia z toksycznej fazy wobec historycznych postaci i może w końcu zacznę coś pisać. Trzymajcie się dobrze i miłego dnia!


End file.
